In lithography techniques, for example, a resist film composed of a resist material is formed on a substrate, and the resist film is subjected to selective exposure of radial rays such as light or electron beam through a mask having a predetermined pattern, followed by development, thereby forming a resist pattern having a predetermined shape on the resist film.
A resist material in which the exposed portions become soluble in a developing solution is called a positive-type, and a resist material in which the exposed portions become insoluble in a developing solution is called a negative-type.
In recent years, in the production of semiconductor elements and liquid crystal display elements, advances in lithography techniques have lead to rapid progress in the field of pattern miniaturization.
Typically, these miniaturization techniques involve shortening the wavelength (increasing the energy) of the exposure light source. Conventionally, ultraviolet radiation typified by g-line and i-line radiation has been used, but nowadays KrF excimer lasers and ArF excimer lasers are starting to be introduced in mass production. Furthermore, research is also being conducted into lithography techniques that use an exposure light source having a wavelength shorter (energy higher) than these excimer lasers, such as electron beam, extreme ultraviolet radiation (EUV), and X ray.
Resist materials for use with these types of exposure light sources require lithography properties such as a high resolution capable of reproducing patterns of minute dimensions, and a high level of sensitivity to these types of exposure light sources.
As a resist material that satisfies these conditions, a chemically amplified composition is used, which includes a base material component that exhibits a changed solubility in a developing solution under the action of acid and an acid-generator component that generates acid upon exposure. For example, in the case where the developing solution is an alkali developing solution (alkali developing process), a chemically amplified positive resist which contains, as a base component (base resin), a resin which exhibits increased solubility in an alkali developing solution under action of acid, and an acid generator is typically used. If a resist film formed using such a resist composition is selectively exposed at the time of forming a resist pattern, in exposed areas, an acid is generated from the acid generator component, and the polarity of the base resin increases by the action of the generated acid, thereby making the exposed areas soluble in the alkali developing solution. Thus, by conducting alkali developing, the unexposed portions remain to form a positive resist pattern. On the other hand, in the case of applying a solvent developing process using a developing solution containing an organic solvent (organic developing solution), when the polarity of the base resin increases, the solubility in the organic developing solution is relatively decreased. Therefore, unexposed areas of the resist film are dissolved in and removed by the organic developing solution, whereby a negative-type resist pattern in which exposed areas remain as a pattern is formed. Such a solvent developing process for forming a negative-tone resist composition is sometimes referred to as “negative-tone developing process” (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Currently, resins that contain structural units derived from (meth)acrylate esters within the main chain (acrylic resins) are now widely used as base resins for resist compositions that use ArF excimer laser lithography, as they exhibit excellent transparency in the vicinity of 193 nm (for example, see Patent Document 2).
On the other hand, as acid generators usable in a chemically amplified resist composition, various types have been proposed including, for example, onium salt acid generators; oxime sulfonate acid generators; diazomethane acid generators; nitrobenzylsulfonate acid generators; iminosulfonate acid generators; and disulfone acid generators. In recent years, base resins that include a structural unit which functions as an acid generator have also been used (see for example, Patent Document 3).